


cool breeze and dirty knees

by Frigus



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigus/pseuds/Frigus
Summary: У Ричи мягкие волосы и удивительно холодные ладони.





	cool breeze and dirty knees

Ричи бесит.

Эдди думает, что спроси он у любого школьника или взрослого, никто и не удивится. Многие даже согласятся с ним, потому что, правда, кого Ричи не бесит? Ричи несет много лишней херни, Ричи не может закрыть свой рот или хоть раз нормально причесать свои бешеные густые кудри, Ричи грязно шутит и тут же улыбается следом, и Ричи. Ричи  _бесит_  тем, что заставляет реагировать на его улыбку больше, чем на его тупые слова.

\- Ты в порядке? - шепчет он, в тот самый прощальный день с Беверли; губы касаются шеи, и Эдди силится унять ответную дрожь.

\- Да. Ты?

Он чувствует растянувшиеся в улыбке губы и уже знает ответ раньше, чем этот дебил успевает открыть рот.

\- У мамки своей спроси.

Эдди закатывает глаза и вырывается из объятия:

\- До встречи, Ричи.

\- Увидимся, - ухмылка превращается в улыбку, и Эдди сжимает пальцы вокруг руля своего велосипеда, чтобы удержаться и не убрать упавшие на чужое лицо кудри.

Он медленно отходит от них, уже зная наперед, что Билл и Беверли наверняка останутся там последними. Это было понятно с самого начала - они кажутся какой-то судьбоносной парой из фильма. Может, Билл даже решится на поцелуй.

Эдди останавливается.

Поцелуй, наверное, все-таки будет. Билл как-то сказал ему "она чудесная, правда?", и на чужое пожатие плечами с очевидным "ну, она красивая", он только покачал головой.

\- Ты не п-понимаешь, Эдди, - сказал он тогда, с какой-то легкой, настоящей улыбкой, которую Эдди не видел с исчезновения Джорджи. - Она не просто к-красивая. Она--она заставляет меня...ч-ч-чувствовать? Жить? Я-я не знаю, прости. Это глупо.

Наверное, если бы Ричи услышал их разговор, он бы подтвердил, что это глупо. Наверняка, сделал бы отвращенное лицо и притворился, что его начинает подташнивать. Но Эдди только замер прямо там, возле своего дома, глядя на спину уходящего Билла, и не мог понять, почему,  _почему_  он представил лицо Ричи уже на слове "чувствовать".

До этого он думал, что да, это очевидно, он проводит с ним много времени, и Ричи всегда умудряется вызвать у него эмоции. Обычно, злость и раздражение. В жизни Эдди нет младших братьев или красивых рыжеволосых девушек. У него есть только его друзья. Это же очевидно.

Но сейчас он думает о поцелуе Билла и Беверли, и вместо зависти к Биллу или ревности или простой радости за друга, он только хочет унять свое бешено участившееся сердцебиение и никогда, _никогда_ больше не думать о поцелуях и Ричи одновременно. Никогда больше.

\- Эй, ты все еще тут!

Эдди вздрагивает и молится о том, что Ричи не заметит его красное лицо.

\- Не хочешь к своей горячей маме возвращаться? - дразнит Ричи, и Эдди только бросает быстрый взгляд на его губы, чтобы тут же развернуться обратно. У этого дебила порез на нижней губе, и ему совершенно не нужна была эта информация. - Эй-эй, Эдди, ты чего, обиделся?

_Я терпел тебя годами, а сейчас внезапно обиделся? Почему ты такой тупой, Ричи?_

Он умудряется выдавить из себя:

\- Просто хочу пойти домой.

\- Тебя проводить?

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- А твоя--

-  _Хватит_ , - он поворачивается, но все еще не может найти в себе силы посмотреть на Ричи, - шуток про мою мать, хорошо? Ты уже достал меня. Ты так меня достал!

Ричи не отвечает. Эдди моргает, потом моргает еще пару раз, когда чувствует, как подкатывают слезы. Господи, серьезно? Только не сейчас.

\- Эдди.

Он не может выдавить простое "увидимся осенью", потому что чувствует, что еще немного - и он точно разрыдается прямо перед Ричи, словно ему 5 лет. Словно это не он помогал убить монстра-клоуна, а сейчас ревет, как слабак, из-за одного осознания того, что он может быть одним из _"этих"_.

"Эти", по словам его мамы, ужасные люди. Ошибки природы. Как можно идти против природы? Только если ты больной, Эдди, а ты же у нас не больной, правда, сынок? 

\- Эдди, - Ричи снова обнимает его, но на этот раз по-другому. Эдди чувствует тепло чужого тела, чувствует, с какой силой его обхватывают худые руки. - Прости. Эй, слышишь? Прости. Я не буду больше так шутить, если тебя это расстраивает, хорошо?

У Ричи мягкие волосы и удивительно холодные ладони. Эдди чувствует, как его слезы капают на чужую футболку, но Ричи, видимо, это нисколько не заботит. Он только сжимает его еще сильней, притягивает еще ближе. В голове вдруг проносится воспоминание о том, как Ричи осторожно держал его за лицо в том страшном доме и напоминал  _дышать_. Он делал это и раньше, во время очередных панических атак, теряя всю свою браваду не затыкающегося и уверенного в себе мудака. Наверное, в эти моменты Эдди и начал чувствовать что-то, помимо привычной злости.

\- Мы можем пойти к реке, - шепчет Ричи, слегка поворачивая голову и задевая его своими очками. - Если ты не хочешь домой.

_Я хочу быть нормальным. Я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой. Я не знаю, чего я хочу. Ты помогаешь мне дышать, ты знал, ты, кусок говна?_

\- Да, - шепчет он в ответ и позволяет себе, наконец-то, коснуться чужих волос. Делает вдох, выдох. - Да, пойдем.


End file.
